Of Crowns and Hammers
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: King sparrow heirs three children, knowing one would be lead by the prophecy. However, all three of these children have an even greater destiny then their father laid out before them. The scholar, the Warrior and the Diplomat. Three children, only one throne, who shall be Albion's champion.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note : Blame Tia for this. It was his idea. But, as I am the Fable enthusiast and the one who knows practically everything there is to know about the fable world in general, it was easier if I wrote it and he just beta it. So. Here it a new fable story, curtsy of Jade Inkwell and Tia the type writter._

* * *

Summary: King sparrow heirs three children, knowing one would be lead by the prophecy. However, all three of these children have an even greater destiny then their father laid out before them. The scholar, the Warrior and the Diplomat. Three children, only one throne, who shall be Albion's champion. (Dun dun DUUUUUUUN)

Prologue

"This is fantastic news!" Sparrow smiled, lifting his wife, Amelia off her feet and twirling her, before putting her on her feet. She laughed and smiled. The doctor who was there smiled and backed out of their chambers to give the couple space.

"It is better than fantastic." Amelia said, there were tears in the corner her eyes. Sparrow frowned and kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I'm just…a little scared. What if there is something wrong with the child…" Amelia's voice grew- if possible- softer.

"Nothing will be wrong. If they are anything like you, they would be perfect." Sparrow touch her cheek lovingly.

He was still surprised a beauty such as Amelia would decide to go with him, especially after he gave his youth to save another. He had bright white hair and faded amber eyes, and scars all over his body from the fights he had faced during his journey. Amelia was the first the approach him after the whole event. He had been trying to hide from the world, Amelia found him every time. He had been unable to escape her, she was there when he returned from hunting monsters to help him clean his wounds. She was an angel sent from Avo himself.

"I love you Sparrow." Amelia said.

"I love you more." Sparrow smiled, holding her close.

"Your majesty." The door opened, Sparrow and Amelia looked, Sparrow's advises walked in.

"I am sure I have told you about knocking." Sparrow glared.

"This is of the upmost importance, sir." One explained

"What is it?" Sparrow sighed.

"We have heard from the doctor and, well, what if your child is female?" One asked.

"What if they are female?" sparrow was confused.

"You would need another heir." The first smiled. "You can't expect a female to rule the king…"

"A female would rule just fine!" Sparrow said. "The gender of our child does not matter, if our first born is a girl, she would rule just as well as a boy. I want to hear nothing else from you about the gender. Be gone!" Sparrow was furious!

"Sparrow...?" Amelia asked "You don't think they would try and stop our child taking the throne if they are female, do you?"

"Amelia, I will make you this promise right now. I will personally train any child we have to fight, to teach them the ways of my People. If we do have a girl, I will make sure she will handle herself better than any man." Sparrow took Amelia's hands. "She will be the strongest woman to grace the land, no one would dare mess with her, okay?"

"I believe you." Amelia smiled, and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

"Anytime, my love." Sparrow smiled. "But, I think I need another adviser. Maybe I should see Sister Hannah down from the monks up north, offer her a position in the castle. I would love to see their faces."

"Sparrow!" Amelia giggled. "But, maybe Hammer, would be best to bring down. Who would dare argue against her?"

"I shall write to her tonight." Sparrow nodded. "This, is going to be my second greatest adventure." He said.

"What was your first?" Amelia asked

"Meeting you." Sparrow smiled, Amelia smiled back.

Nine months later, Sparrow was on horseback, racing towards the castle, he had been in the middle of a mission when Theresa contacted him, saying Amelia had gone into labour. He stormed passed the gates of the castle, jumping from the horses back, letting the stable hands grab the horse as he raced up to his chamber. He stopped outside the door, as a maid stood there. The maid smiled at him.

"Just in time your majesty." The maid smiled, before whispering. "The adviser tried getting in here a few minutes about, and a letter came from hero Hammer, she will be delighted to come down."

"Thank you, make sure no one else enters this room." Sparrow smiled, entering his chambers. Amelia was sitting up in their bed, holding a bundle of blanket. She looked up as he entered and smiled.

"Come and meet your son." Amelia smiled. Sparrow approached them, sitting by Amelia's side. The baby boy was fast asleep in his mother's arms, he had a deep dark brown hair. Sparrow smiled.

"He's so small." Was all he could say.

"I bet you were just as small as a babe. Hold out your hands." Amelia told him.

"No, I might break him…" Sparrow looked worried.

"You won't." Amelia said. Sparrow held out his arms, Amelia placed their son in his arms. Sparrow looked down at him as the baby awake, looking up at his father.

"What, what should we call him?" Sparrow asked

"I was thinking...Logan Garth. Logan after my father, and Garth after that hero you talked about often." Amelia smiled.

There was a moment as Sparrow looked into the soft face of his son. "Logan Garth…I love it. I love the both of you." Sparrow hugged his wife carful to protect the child she had so gloriously given him. "Tomorrow, we will introduce Logan to the kingdom. I think they will be happy to see their first prince."

"I agree." Amelia nodded. Logan reached up to Sparrow, he looked down surprised. "I think he likes you." Sparrow beamed proudly, allowing Logan to wrap a tiny hand around his little finger.

At Logan's introduction, the whole Kingdom of Albion began to celebrate. Sparrow kept a close eye on the advisers. He didn't trust them, he would have to make sure as Logan got older he would not allow them to be alone with the prince.

"Hammer shall be here soon." Amelia smiled, seemingly reading Sparrow's mind. "They should shut up a little then, if they don't I am sure Hammer will make them."

"I Know." Sparrow nodded, but he couldn't help be feel like they may cause trouble in the future.

Prince Logan grew up in the loving parents he adored, Hammer became an aunt to him. One day, when he was seven he found Hammer and Sparrow training, and he wanted to give it a try much to the pride and Joy of his father.

Logan showed great talent in all three of the heroic abilities, but by the age of 10, it was obvious that Logan wasn't too fond of training. So Sparrow allowed him to do what he wished, which was sitting in the library of the castle and reading.

Sparrow began to worry, if Logan was their only child, and he was meant to be the next great hero but he didn't like fighting, what would become of Albion. That was answered barely a year later, when Amelia fell pregnant once more.

By the time of Logan's eleventh birthday, Amelia was eight months into her pregnancy. Logan would often sit with his mother and read books out loud, so his little sibling would hear it. Amelia found this little act so cute, Sparrow caught him one day.

"Haven't you read that book before?" Sparrow asked

"I have read all the books Father." Logan replied.

"All the books in the Library?" Amelia was surprised, as Logan nodded with an almost board but still proud expression on his young face.

Sparrow smiled, and began formulating a plan for his son. Sparrow was speaking to an old friend called Samuel, a man who use to own a book shop, before he handed it down to his children.

"I like this idea sire." Samuel nodded.

"Can you think of any places where it can stand?" Sparrow asked

"The Village to Brightwall is a quiet place, but it is quite far from the castle." Samuel said

"The village of Brightwall, I like it. The most knowledgeable hero I knew came from Brightwood. So, I shall have the Albion Academy erected in Brightwall, it will be Albion's greatest seat of learning." Sparrow smiled. "Would you be the one in charge of it Samuel, I cannot think of anyone better."

"It would be a great honour, your majesty." Samuel smiled.

"Great, I will inform you when it is finished." Sparrow sent him on his way.

"A great seat of Learning for Albion, we really are making Albion more advanced, aren't we?" Hammer came over.

"Everything Advances, Hammer. I am just speeding my country along." Sparrow replied. Hammer grinned and nodded.

"You sure are." She agreed.

A little over a month later, Amelia went into Labour. Sparrow sat with Logan in his study, waiting for the news of the child's birth.

"Father? Is mother going to be okay?" Logan asked.

"She'll be just fine, I promise." Sparrow nodded, not long later, a maid came in, she just nodded. Sparrow took his son's hand as they went to the chambers. Amelia was sitting up. The new-born, unlike Logan when he was that age, was squirming around as if trying to get free of the blankets it had been wrapped in. Sparrow smiled and looked down at Logan, who was watching amazed. They approached the side of the bed.

"Sparrow can you take her?" Amelia asked "She won't stop wiggling."

"Of course." Sparrow carefully took his daughter, but not the blankets. The baby girl stopped wiggling, and looked up at her father. She had flaming red hair but blazing blue eyes.

"I think there is no question that she takes after you." Amelia chuckled. "You don't like being wrapped up in a blanket either."

"I don't like it because I can't defend myself if I am wrapped in a blanket." Sparrow said. "But her bright red hair…"

"What about it?" Amelia asked

"Red is a very unusual colour, and it is rare for someone to be born with hair this red. It is the colour of fate." Sparrow said. The baby girl giggled.

"Can I hold her?" Logan asked.

"Sit on the bed properly." Sparrow smiled, Logan did so. Sparrow put the baby on his lap. Logan looked down at her. The baby looked back, before giggling and reach up to him.

"We need a name." Amelia said, "I chose Logan's name, I think you should name her." Sparrow looked down at her.

"I have an ancestor called Scarlet robe, So, how about Scarlet Rose? After Scarlet and my sister?" Sparrow asked, He had always considered naming his daughter after his beloved sister; a memory of her. Scarlet however, seemed to just fit this child like it was meant to be.

"Scarlet Rose, it is beautiful." Amelia smiled

"Can I read to her?" Logan asked, Scarlet began to cry at the question as if she understood.

"Not too fond of books either." Sparrow chuckled.

"Yep, she takes after you." Amelia smiled.

"I read books." Sparrow looked at his wife.

"Yes, when you need to check something. You don't _like_ doing so." Amelia told him, Sparrow said no more, mostly because he knew Amelia was right. Sparrow looked at his daughter, maybe she was the one. The one who would get to save Albion.

Albion celebrated Scarlet's birth with immense joy, just as they had with Prince Logan. Hammer kept a close eye on the advisers

There were all mutterings of contacting other countries and kingdoms to find suitable Princes to match with the infant Princess. Sparrow, of course, was not pleased with the news once Hammer told him. He made it clear to them, his daughter would not be made to marry anyone, even if she was to fall in love with a poor man, or woman, she could do so if it made her happy. In turn, that did not please the Advisers.

By the time Scarlet learnt to walk, the Academy had been completed, Logan was out with a guard near every day to read the new books.

Scarlet would often escape her mother's sight to watch her father and Hammer fight. Her eyes gleamed as she watched the two heroes clash weapons. As much as she admired her father's sward, it was Hammer's hammer that Scarlet loved. Amelia searched for her daughter and found her peeking into the training the room. A small smiled fell upon her pale lips, yes, she was exactly like her father. She went over and opened the door, causing Scarlet, her father and Hammer to look.

"You two have a spectator." Amelia looked down at the princess. Sparrow and Hammer looked at her.

"Who do you thinks got a better weapon?" Hammer was the first to speak.

"I doubt…" Sparrow began, but Scarlet ran over to hammer and held out her hands to her war Hammer. Hammer grinned at Sparrow.

"She's got taste." Hammer smiled.

"Well, she wold have to start training with a sword first. Then work her way up to a hammer." Sparrow said.

"Train!" Scarlet running to her father and reached for his sword. Sparrow chuckled.

"Not yet little one, when you're a little older okay. But, I have something you can use in the meantime." Sparrow pulled out a toy sword, Scarlet smiled, taking the wooden toy, giggly uncontrollably, before racing from the room. The adults stood there, momentarily shocked at how fast the child was.

"I think we may have made a terrible mistake." Hammer muttered. Sparrow nodded, Amelia just laughed. That was her girl.

Sparrow watched as Scarlet should great strength, despite being only two years old, Amelia found out she was pregnant again. He was watching as Sir Walter, a dear friend, was being bullied by the princess, who was attacking him with the wooden sword, Sparrow had to replace the original several times. He wondered how she kept breaking them.

"Please Fight me!" Scarlet began Walter.

"You're too young." Walter replied.

"I need to be strong, for my little sibling!" Scarlet told him, hitting the wooden sword against his sword, the force caused the wooden sword to shatter, splinters flew every, Sparrow straightened as Hammer joined him. Walter was looking at his sword, there was a small dent. The Princess glared up at him.

"We could start her off lightly." Hammer said. "She needs to learn to control and understand her strength, or things could get nasty." Sparrow just nodded, that seemed like an innovative idea.

Amelia was four months away from having her third child when her health turned.

But, Sparrow stopped all work and training as Amelia fell ill. The devoted husband stayed at his wife's side all hours of the day and night.

One weekend when Amelia was at her worst Logan went off to the academy once more; having stopped during the earlier parts of his mother's sickness. Scarlet however ignored the absence suggested to her and sat outside the bedroom door, as Hammer and Sparrow spoke to Amelia. Amelia saw her daughter through the door way, and smiled softly.

"Come here, sweetie." Amelia said, Sparrow and Hammer watched as Scarlet came over and climbed on to the bed, the three-year-old looked at her mom.

"Are you going to be okay Mommy?" She asked

"Just fine, but I have a big task for you. And only you can do it, okay?" Amelia smiled. Scarlet cuddled up against her mom. "Can you two leave us?" Amelia looked at Hammer and Sparrow. Sparrow seemed unsure, but did as she asked, Hammer followed.

"Mommy?" Scarlet asked.

"Can you promise me something sweetie? In case something does happen to me, I need you to do something important." Amelia touched her cheek.

"What is it?" Scarlet looked at her.

"Look after your father. He may act tough and look tough, but he hides a look of pain inside. He needs someone there to care for him. And you little brother or sister. Look after them too, they are going to need you to look after them. Can you do that?" Amelia said. Scarlet nodded.

"I can Mommy." Scarlet smiled;(she held in her hand a tiny dagger. It was one of her first combat lessons; fighting must be do defend people. Scarlet could look after people if her mother wanted her to.

"That's my girl, and promise me. Give them hell, they are all going to need it." Amelia smiled at her daughter. "I love you Scarlet Rose."

"I love you mommy." Scarlet hugged her.

Two days later, Amelia went into early labour. The whole castle was in panic. It was too early for the child, far too early.

Logan sat outside the master bedroom, this time, Sparrow was in the room. Scarlet was standing with her ear against the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

There was silence in the room, Logan and Scarlet looked at the door intensely. Scarlet tried to keep a straight face, but she went and took Logan's hand, standing close to him. He didn't question it as most other times he would; the young prince could also feel that something was wrong.

The door's opened and the two royals tried to peek in, but Hammer left and closed it behind her. The children looked up as, Hammer knelt before them. Scarlet felt Logan squeeze her hand, she looked up at him and saw tears falling from his eyes. She looked back at Hammer; hoping for something from the slowly aging hero.

"Where's mommy?" She asked confused. Hammer closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"She's gone to join Avo." Hammer said.

"But, why leave us, what about our little sibling?" Scarlet asked, "They need her, can't she come back?"

"She's dead!" Logan burst out, tears streaming down his face. He was older and understood more of life and Death than his sister; however he was still a child. One not ready for such a tragedy. "She's never coming back!" Logan yanked his hand back and fled away down the castle halls.

Scarlet watched as he rushed off, she looked up as the door opened again. This time it was her father. He was carrying a bundle, he saw Scarlet watching him. Sparrow smiled weakly, Scarlet just looked at him. Was this what her mother meant? Was it her turn to take care of everyone?

"Come on, Daddy." Scarlet held out her hand as her mother always did for her. Sparrow gave as much of a smile as his freshly broken heart could manage and took his daughters hand. They walked down the hall, Scarlet could already feel the change in the castle.

"Where's your big brother?" Sparrow looked around, Hammer stood and frowned at him.

"He needs time." She told him.

"What's their name?" Scarlet asked.

"Your little brother, William Sparrow." Sparrow looked down at his youngest and last child.

"I protect him daddy. I promised." Sparrow looked at his only daughter, he remembered, Amelia had that private word with Scarlet, he wondered what she had told their daughter, but he knew it was probably for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note's:**_

 _ **Finally got round to completing this chapter. Thanks for Tia for checking it too. I love your help man.**_

 _ **Baby Mama Valkyria: Oh, Tia and I ave worked on some fun ideas, can't wait to get them written up to be honest. And Scarlet's weapon...you haven't mentioned. I had no idea you could even get Scythes hammer. Until Tia got it in fable 3 not long after posting the prologue. But na, she is going to have a weapon that is dangerously connect to her. How it is dangerously connected, you'll have to wait and see. And Will is adorable, he is practically Tia at this point. How scarlet and Will work together is pretty much how me and Tia work on the game.**_

 _ **Thanks to our first two followers, Baby Mama Valkyria and Silva21250.**_

 _ **Anyway, time to finally move on with this story. I am working on Chapter 2, but it could take a while to be honest. But, I have planned a few chapters ahead so I know what is happening. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Health of the Prince

Barely a year had passed since the death of Queen Amelia. The castle was still in the swarm of grief, Sparrow never opened to anyone any more. His daughter would often watch him, every time he smiled at her, she could see it was fake. But, she was unsure how to cheer him up, she would often speak to Hammer, to get advice from her mentor. Hammer explained her that her mother wasn't just the queen, but his best friend. Scarlet often found herself alone to trying cheer her father up, William was still too young to understand, and Logan was out of the castle every day. She no longer cared what Logan did, she had to fulfil her mother's promise and care for her little brother and her father. But, as William was born too early, he had been quite a sickly baby, people feared that he would not make it. But, when he was still a few days old. Scarlet would stay up passed her bed time and whisper to her little brother. Telling him what there was to look forward to, who was here for him. She would tell him of their mother, and her kindness. And slowly, the young boy began to get stronger. Sparrow was surprised at the rate of his sudden recovery and he began to wonder why. Hammer suggested that he should stay up that night, to see if anyone was secretly giving him a potion or something, Sparrow was surprised at her suggestion. But, either way, he did stay up, standing outside the room, hidden in the shadows. He watched as Scarlet went to her brother and would tell him about her day, complain about the advisers and tell him all about her training. He saw how William seemed to react to her voice, waking to it. He smiled, it was much like when the king himself was child. Rose would tell him stories and those stories would make him feel strong, he then smiled brighter for the first time. Scarlet Rose and William Sparrow. Once again, a rose was giving strength to the Sparrow.

"She is special, isn't she?" Hammer whispered, joining her old friend. "She's been doing this for the last month."

"She acts so much like my sister." Sparrow muttered. "William is lucky to have her as a sister."

"We are all lucky to have her. She seems to bring the sunshine, wherever she goes." Hammer patted his shoulder.

"SCARLET!" William ran down the halls, the young princess stopped in her tracts. She laughed.

"You got away!" She smiled and took her little brother's hand.

"I don't want to lie in bed, I want to see what you do. Please don't make them take me to bed again!" He pleaded. He was just about one, and much like Scarlet, he had developed quickly. Sparrow knew he was a hero. But the advisers were able to convince him that William was still sickly and it was best for him to stay in bed as they feared he would end up like his mother. Scarlet knew the truth, however, with Logan gone all day, Scarlet was the only sibling around. They didn't want him to get to cosy with his sister, for fear he wouldn't see her for what she was, a female, and would consider her an equal.

"It's okay…um, this way!" Scarlet pulled him down a corridor, dodging into the kitchen.

"Good morning princess, oh, and young prince. Nice to see you up and about." The cook smiled

"Can we have some cookies and milk. We are going to sit in the garden." Scarlet asked

"Of course. Stay right there." The cook got out a basic and packed up milk, cookies and a blanket. "there you go."

"Thank you! If Daddies advisers come looking for us…" Scarlet began

"I will send them away. Don't you worry little ones. Those men are vile." The cook nodded. The young royals went to the farthest part of the garden, near the catacombs where their mother lay. Behind some foliage, Scarlet rolled out the blanket and set out the milk and cookies.

"I like it outside." William smiled and took a cup of milk. "Why do they make me stay in bed Scarlet? Am I ill?"

"Do you feel ill?" Scarlet asked

"No." William shook his head.

"Then no, you are not ill. I think they don't like the idea of us getting close." Scarlet bit into a cookie, unbeknownst to them, Sparrow and Hammer had joined in the search and were within ear shot of the children.

"Why? Are you ill?" William asked, Sparrow and Hammer stopped as Scarlet giggled.

"Nope, it's because I am a girl." Scarlet explained. "They don't like me because I am a girl. Though, I am sure why they consider boys and girls to be so different." Sparrow looked at Hammer, who seemed to be considering her words.

"But, you are cool!" William smiled. "I want to be like you!"

"I am working to be like daddy. One day, I will be a great hero and fight off monsters and bad people!" Scarlet stood up and declared proudly "Mommy made me promise to protect you, and daddy. And I am going to keep it, those advisers don't scare me!"

"Wow…" William watched her with a look of wonder.

"so, here you two are." Sparrow looked down at them, they looked up and frowned. "William, I would like you to come with me…"

"I don't want to go back to bed!" He complained.

"I am not going to take you to bed, I am going to get an Alchemist in, if they say you are fine, you and Scarlet can have fun." Sparrow smiled, William looked back at Scarlet happily. Scarlet smiled too.

"Thank you, daddy!" She said, Sparrow picked William up and went towards the castle, Hammer sat on the blanket and nicked a cookie.

"You are one heck of a kid, how were you able to get a picnic out here without being seen?" Hammer asked, which caused Scarlet to giggle.

"Easy, the staff love me more then they like to advisers!" She grinned.

"Right, you got everyone wrapped around that little finger. Go for you." Hammer laughed and held up her hand, which Scarlet high fived.

"So?" Sparrow asked, the Alchemist stood and smiled.

"He is of perfect health your majesty." They nodded, Sparrow smiled and looked at his son.

"You can go and join your sister. I suggest you hurry, I believe Hammer may have eaten most of the cookies already." Sparrow told him, William jumped up and hugged his dad.

"Thank you." He rushed off. Sparrow sighed.

"He has a lot of energy." The Alchemist smiled. "Good day your majesty."

"If you see my advisers, send them my way. I have a few words for them." Sparrow said

"Of course." The Alchemist bowed and left. Sparrow began to head towards his study, as he passed a window he was Hammer playing with Scarlet and William. He frowned, did his Advisers really dislike his daughter because she was female? He would have to keep and closer eye on them.


End file.
